The present invention relates to a modular apparatus for processing air, particularly for classified environments and food article making processes in general.
More specifically, the apparatus according to the present invention has been designed for application to all food article making fields for preparing meat, dairy, child and so on food articles, and also to other applications, such as in pharmaceutical, hospital, chemical, microelectronic, civil and nuclear fields.